


Friends?

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: Aiden just wants to relax.Unfortunately, Jesse won't leave him alone.





	Friends?

Aiden sat at the shore of a lake, blankly staring at the mild waves that stirred the surface of the water as the sun dipped lower every second, a cigarette wedged between his teeth.

He felt a presence behind him.

Before he could turn and see who had chosen to plague him with their existence, the person behind him spoke.

"Smoking isn't good for you," Jesse said, the mere sound of her voice causing Aiden to grow irritated. "You should get rid of that,"

Aiden plucked the cigarrete from his mouth, no intention of getting rid of it. "Loser," he muttered, grimacing.

A few seconds of silence, and Aiden was sure Jesse had left. He sighed, relieved to be alone once more.

His relief was short lived, though, because Jesse was now seated beside him, her green eyes fixed on Aiden.

"Oh my god," Aiden groaned, tipping his head back in frustration. "What do you want, dork?"

"You don't have to be so rude, you know,"

Aiden gritted his teeth. "You," he hissed, "don't get to tell me that,"

Jesse averted her eyes, looking at her feet. "I'm just trying to make friends with you,"

"Don't you have those two idiots you call friends?" Aiden demanded, his irritation spiralling. "And that pig?"

"Reuben,"

"Rhubarb, Rupert,  _whatever_ ,"

"It's  _Reuben_." Jesse repeated, glowering at Aiden. He couldn't help but snicker at her expression, which caused her to glare harder, her bright eyes boring into him.

"Who  _cares_?" Aiden groaned, tossing away his cigarette as he realized that the conversation was far from over.

"I do," Jesse said, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

They sat there for a few minutes, till the awkward silence completely devoured the sliver of patience that Aiden possessed.

"Are you gonna leave?"

"If you want me to," Jesse began, "No."

Aiden considered getting up himself, and getting far, far away from Jesse, but there were hordes of people everywhere else.

So, he stayed put, enduring Jesse's presence.

"Is there a reason you don't like me?" Jesse asked.

Aiden laughed. "Besides the fact that you're the  _lamest_  person in the world?"

"Aiden."

Aiden's laughter faltered as he began to think. "Well," he said, "For starters, you're being incredibly annoying right now,"

"Oh," Jesse said, shrinking a little.

"You're a total goody-two-shoes. And you bring that porkchop around  _everywhere_ ,"

"Reuben's my best friend,"

"You can't have a pig for a best friend, Jesse,"

"Well, I do." Jesse said. "Deal with it,"

Aiden sighed, hoping Jesse would leave now. Instead, she spoke.

"So," she said, "you don't like me because I'm trying to make friends with you, I like to follow the rules, and I like hanging out with my best friend?"

That sounded terrible. "When you put it that way–"

"No," Jesse said, standing up. "It's-It's okay. I'll go now,"

 _Aiden, you absolute moron,_ Lukas' voice scolded him in his head, as Aiden watched Jesse walk away.  _Get the hell up; don't let her leave._

For once, Lukas' voice was right.

And Aiden felt terrible.

He scrambled to his feet, and scampered after Jesse, tackling her to the ground.

"Ow!" Jesse whined. "What the hell, Aiden?"

"I wanted to stop you," Aiden said, helping Jesse up. "from leaving,"

"There are  _so_ many other ways to do that,"

Aiden shot her an awkward smile.

"What do you want?" Jesse asked, scowling.

Aiden had no idea what to say. "I, uh, I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

Aiden sighed. "For being a total idiot. I guess there isn't really a valid reason I don't like you." he said. "Except for the fact that I'm a horrible person,"

Jesse looked at him for a long moment. "You're right,"

"Huh?"

"You  _are_ a horrible person,"

Aiden was not expecting that response.

"And," Jesse continued, "I can probably help with that."

"What?"

"Friends?" Jesse squeaked.

Aiden hesitated for a moment.  _Why not?_

"Friends," he said.


End file.
